I will always love you
by Blackcat Alchemist
Summary: Só mais uma noite, era a ultima noite que eles tinham, antes do grande dia, depois disso eles se separariam, mas ele sempre irá amar você Mustang. [RoyxED] [YAOI][LEMON]


A porta se fechou, o jovem de roupas pretas tinha acabado de entrar. O mais velho tirou a blusa do uniforme do exercito e jogou-a num canto e foi adentrando o lugar, sendo seguido pelo mais novo.

Fora assim constantemente nos últimos dias.

Tirou a outra blusa e terminou de tirar a farda, ficando só com a calça que teimava em escorregar pelos quadris.

O mais novo só assistia a rotina, via o mais velho preparar um café.

O outro olhou para o menor, que tinha grandes olhos amarelo-ouro, expressivos, cabelos da mesma cor dos olhos, pele rosada e macia.

Engoliu o café de uma vez só e limpou os lábios com o braço, mas não tirava uma vez sequer os olhos do menor que depois de olharem para todos os cantos do cômodo se encontraram com os do moreno.

O mais velho sorriu, abraçou forte o mais novo enquanto fazia cafuné nos cabelos loiros do jovem, sussurrou-lhe em um dos ouvidos.

- eu amo você.

Mas o mais novo sabia que não era verdade. Apesar das caricias, apesar de todo o carinho, atenção que o mais velho o deu nos últimos dias, ele sabia que ele o trairia, e o dia seguinte seria o dia. O grande dia do outro.

O dia que ele se casaria.

Sim. O tão renomado Roy Mustang, mais conhecido como o maior mulherengo que o exercito já conheceu iria se casar.

E não ia se casar com uma mulher qualquer, ele iria se casar com a senhorita Riza, que nem sequer suspeitava que o jovem esteve desfrutando os mais maliciosos pecados com o noivo.

E era com ele, com Roy Mustang que o pequeno Edward estava dormindo esses últimos dias.

- está calado fullmetal, tem alguma coisa que lhe entristece? – ele sorriu

Quando os olhos do pequeno edward encotraram com a boca risonha do superior foi como uma bomba, como ele poderia perguntar-lhe tal coisa? Ele sabia muito bem, qual era o motivo, afinal, não tinha como um noivo não saber o dia do seu próprio casamento.

Um beijo. Meio que de repente. Mas edward não resistiu a tentação. O desejava mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que até ter seus braço e perna de volta.

- está triste porque vou me casar amanhã? – ele disse em meio dos beijos maliciosos que dava no pequeno.

Este, nem conseguia-lhe responder.

Sabia que era errado, afinal, acima de tudo, conhecia a noiva, era amigo de Riza e sabia do amor que ela tinha pelo coronel, sabia também como seria o rosto de decepção quando esta o visse nos braços do noivo uma noite anterior a do seu casamento.

Mas ele não resistia.

Enquanto isso Roy aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo e passeava as mãos por baixo da roupa do menor.

Até que este ficou sem fôlego e Roy diminui a intensidade do beijo.

- e você se importa? – sussurrou o mais novo.

Um silencio se fez entre os dois.

- se nem você mesmo se importa, eu deveria me importar? – ele sorriu maliciosamente – afinal, você não negou uma vez sequer quando te chamei, se isso te magoa, é natural que vc não aceite estou correto fullmetal?

Ahh... aquele gênio do mais velho ainda faria Edward estrangula-lo até a morte. Ele sempre escolhia as palavras detalhadamente de como provoca-lo. Ed emburrou-se.

- mas porque está assim? – sussurrou-lhe denovo – eu já não disse que te amo? Minhas palavras não bastam para você?

Não se fossem mentiras. E era o que elas eram, só para engana-lo momentaneamente para que o outro conseguisse desfrutar-lhe dos prazeres tão proibidos.

O moreno andou até a escrivaninha, ligou o radio num tom baixo, apesar de ser um encontro entre duas pessoas que já se conheciam a tanto tempo, que já faziam aquilo a tanto tempo, ele não perderia o charme.

Roy aproveitou a mesa nova que tinha comprado, de madeira fina, daquelas caras importadas que não se vê todo dia, e colocou facilmente edward em cima dela. A altura era perfeita.

- então você quer que eu te mostre? O quão eu amo você?

Outro beijo. Mais quente que o primeiro e mais ousado.

"_If I should stay ... I would only be in your way"_

Roy se pôs entre as pernas do fullmetal e inclinou seu corpo.

Fullmetal abandonava toda a culpa e razão diante daqueles carinhos. Recebia tudo o que queria, não tinha razão ou bom-senso que o impediria de receber aqueles carinhos do mais velho.

"_So I'll go but I know… I'll think of you"_

Por mais sujo que parecia ser, por mais errado que era.

Ele o amava.

"_Every step of the way."_

Como era estúpido esse sentimento, que o cegava, mas como resistiria a receber os carinhos da pessoa que ele mais amava do mundo apesar de tão suja e idiota essa pessoa ser?

Ele sempre... amaria o moreno...

Um sentimento eterno.

"_And I... will always love you..."_

Roy avançava mais, já tinha tirado a blusa do mais novo e lambia todo o torax de Edward fazendo-o ficar com a respiração aleatória.

"_I will always love you..."_

As caricias revezavam entre mais leves e mais ousadas, o rosto do mais novo estava vermelho e cheio de prazer.

"_My darling you"_

Mustang sempre foi abilidoso com as mãos, era um segredo a parte que na primeira noite que dormiram ele contou para Ed, que pode sentir na pele, o que era ser habilidoso com as mãos.

Mas aquilo não passará de memorias apartir do dia de amanhã.

"_Bittersweet memories, That is all I'm taking with me..."_

Como um sonho distante, talvez, quando ele envelhecer, ficar na duvida se realmente teria acontecido, ou se era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças.

"_So goodbye, please don't cry."_

Mas era melhor, pelo menos ter vivenciado, ter sentido tudo aquilo, ter sido amado, pela pessoa que mais amava, pelo menos antes que não desse mais jeito...

Do que nada.

"_We both know I'm not what you, you need."_

Talvez, fosse por esse motivo, por esse único motivo, que ele permitia, que mustang prosseguisse.

"_And I..."_

Beijos, beijos, mais beijos, as linguas se entrelaçavam e os corpos ficavam cada vez mais pertos.

"_will always love you."_

Talvez porque era a ultima noite, ou porque Roy estava ancioso, ele chupava o pescoço de Edward fazendo marcas, que o dava mais luxuria para continuar.

"_I..."_

Edward mordia o lábio inferior para não gemer alto, apesar de ser inútil e dar a Mustang mais prazer em continuar, ver o mais novo tentar agüentar.

"_will always love you, ohhh"_

Mustang se levantou um pouco, e retirou quase que a força as calças do menor, estava incontrolavel, todo o prazer que ele sentia, ao ver o jovem lhe implorando por mais.

"_I hope life treats you kind"_

Sem pudor nenhum, com as habilidosas mãos fez finalmente Edward gemer mais alto, enquanto dava estocadas no menor.

"_And I hope you'll have"_

A saliva dos beijos escorria pela boca, a afobação crecia a cada gemido do mais novo.

"_All you've dreamed of."_

Mustang apesar de estar completamente vidrado no corpo de Edward, foi com calma, para aproveitar mais o momento, colocou um dedo de cada vez no pequeno orificio que ed tinha.

_"And I wished you joy"_

Ed gemia mais alto agora, sentia dor, mas o prazer era tão intenso que quase camuflava a dor, era algo ecoando por todo o corpo, pulsando, cada vez mais forte.

_"__And happiness."_

Então Roy foi parando, como se quisesse que Edward implorasse. Implorasse para que ele usasse a abusasse do corpo dele.

"_But above all this, I wish you love."  
_

Poi era isso que ele queria, queria que Edward fizesse alguma coisa para que chamasse atenção do mais velho.

_"And I..."_

Movido pelo prazer intenso, ed, beijou mustang ternamente, enquanto com uma de suas mãos desabotoava a calça e abaixa a parte intima do outro.

"_will always love you..."_

Mustang olhou para ele como se dissese que não acreditava, mas o sentimento de edward era tão intenso que não o fez pensar duas vezes

_"I will always love you..."_

Edward abocanhou o membro de Roy que sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao sentir a lingua de ed deslizando com tanta naturalidade por ele.

_"I will always love you..."_

Ed dessa vez sentiu o membro de Roy pulsar, sentia-o crescer mais e mais dentro de sua boca.

_"I will always love you..."_

Mustang não aguentou, não dessa vez, jogou o menor em cima da cama, aproveitando o pouco espaço desta, abriu-lhe a pernas e entrou sem permissão, ou preocupação nenhuma no mais novo.

_"I will always love you..."_

Ed gemeu alto, mas seu gemido abafado por mais um beijo ardente de seu amado. Os dois nus, na cama, desejando um ao outro.

_"I..."_

Roy começou a fazer os movimentos mais rapidos, entrava e saia com mais força, e Edward sentia mais prazer a cada vez que ele fazia isso.

"_I will always love you..."_

Ed gemia alto, quase um grito, sua pele estava marcada por caricias do mais velho, o prazer era tão intenso, que ele só pedia por mais, mais... eles iriam chegar no

"…_you"  
_

Ápice. 

"_Darling I love you"_

Os dois ficaram estirados na cama, cansados, exaustos, apenas olhando-se mutuamente.

_"I'll always"_

O mais velho recolheu o mais novo nos braços, então dormiram, porque amanhã seria um grande dia. O dia do "adeus" para sempre.

_"Love you..."_

Fim

* * *

Eu fiquei pensando o.õ... certo meu apelido aqui é "blackcat alchemist" e ATÉ agora eu não tinha feito nenhuma fic de FMA u.u''

Hehehehhe n.n então deu na telha.

Ah!! É meu primeiro lemon o.o.. então não sejam malvados comigo ta Ç.Ç..?

É que eu fiquei com vergonha de escrever algumas partes U/////U

Bem eu fiz de royxed porque eu AMO esse casal n3n KYAAAAAH não é o casal MAIS FOFO de yaoi que vocês já viram!? w!?

(obs: eu falo isso para todos os casais de yaoi que eu gosto xDD'')

Bem... na verdade.. eu não espero muitas reviews nesse aqui não, é q bem... é o meu primeiro lemon por isso... ó.ò talvez não tenha agradado muito e também porque eu fui bem presa a algumas partes xD'' (vergonha vergonha... poxa... só eu sinto vergonha!? X///X)

Mas eu adoraria saber o que vcs acharam o/

( não que eu não tenha nada para fazer né, bem, é que, eu tava tentando fazer a minha outra fic de comedia mas é que eu fiquei tão inspirada nessa que acabei escrevendo, mas como é uma oneshot tem problema nenhum certo? O.o?)

Bem era só isso que eu tenho a dizer...

AH! A musica é bem antiga mesmo xD é a famosa "i will always love you" não coloque a tradução porque a parte mais importante eu achei besta de traduzir o.o "eu sempre vou amar você" e tbm pq ficou mais bunitinho assim e sinceramente nessa fic eu não acho que é necessário uma tradução n.n''

Tomara que tenha agradado!!

J A N E!

Ass: Aiki


End file.
